First JobFirst Experience
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Seireitei kdatangan anggota baru? siapa dia? sampai-sampai Ukitake di nobatkan sebagai 'ayah'angkat? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**THE FIRST JOB IN SEIREITEI**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sama-for Story tetep punya aye...:D  
**

**summary : Seireitei kedatangan anggota baru? apa? Ukitake jadi ayah? First job!**

**My Chara : Aoi Yukito-maap ye Ichigonya digusur*ditimpuk fans Ichigo*dulu  
**

**PERHATIAN : isinya abal-abal, ga jelas, ga tau, Author sendiri juga ga mau tau... kekeke...  
**

* * *

_-Ceritanya diambil pertengahan waktu Ichigo berhasil menyelamatkan Rukia-dan Kedok Aizen kebuka- setelah kepulangannya, sebelum itu Ichigo membantu anak kecil bernama Aoi Yukito untuk 'pulang'  
_

_sooo...gimana cerita dia di sana? bersama Chara Shinigami in Seireitei?_**  
**

Setelah berhasil menguak Skenario Aizen dan menyelamatkan Rukia, Ichigo cs kembali ke dunia nyata tetapi Aoi tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di Soul Society. Apa yang membuatnya ingin tinggal di situ? Dan kejutan-kejutan pun berdatangan di kalangan para Komandan Divisi dan Letnannya.

"APAAA?!" gema suara Renji membuat orang-orang di Divisi 6 tergelak. "dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kita, posisinya di kursi ke 3…"ulang Byakuya. "de..demo Taichou…kau tidak salah menaruh Aoi di posisi itu? Kau bilang tidak mau melibatkannya dalam bahaya!?" Tanya Renji yang masih tidak percaya. "bukan masalah" jawab Aoi dari belakang. "Aoi!?" "aku sudah memutuskan kok…jadi jangan khawatir…aku nggak akan menghalangi langkahmu…jadi mohon bantuannya ya" senyum Aoi menusuk tepat pada Renji membuatnya beku tak bergeming. "Ta..i…chou…!" wajah Renji hanya menunjukkan kekalahan telak oleh anak berusia 12 tahun.

Di Ugendo… "selamat ya, kau berhasil masuk ke Divisi 6, padahal lebih enak kalau kau masuk ke divisi 13 saja…" Ukitake memberikan sebuah teh hangat pada 'anak perempuannya'. "tapi aku ingin meneruskan posisi Ayah…yah walau nggak bisa mengganti posisi Renji san..dia pasti akan tambah shock…" "memang…". Aoi memerhatikan wajah 'ayah angkatnya' yang memandang jauh ke luar, seperti biasa, dia terlihat sangat damai—membuat Aoi merasa apakah 'ayah'nya yang sesungguhnya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ukitake lakukan. "…kurasa 'Too sama' sedang senang ya?" Aoi tersenyum pada Ukitake yang tergelak dengan sangat lucu.

"ah, kurasa memang menganggetkan ya kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi 'ayah'mu?" Tanya Ukitake lembut. "tidak juga, aku rasa… memang kaget…tapi Ukitake san ya tetap Ukitake san bukan? Kalau memang harus jadi ayah ya aku tidak pernah memusingkan apapun lagi" Ukitake hanya bisa diam, dia sangat bersyukur kalau Aoi tidak lagi pergi dari Seireitei…seperti ayah dan ibunya yang bahkan dia ragu apakah Aoi masih mengingatnya.

"sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ya?" Ukitake menghela napasnya. "he?" "Su..Sumimasen… Ukitake taichou" suara Hisagi mengalun pelan membuat keduanya menengok. "halo Hisagi Fukutaichou…ada apa?" "gommen…mengganggu… ah aku Cuma…" Hisagi tampak segan karena beranggapan mengganggu. "mau latihan ya? Hisagi san?" Aoi membaca pikiran Hisagi yang mukanya semakin bersemu merah—karena pikirannya terbaca. "baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu ya… Too sama aku pergi dulu ya…!" Aoi dengan sigap mengganti pakaiannya. "….kok…". "Hisagi san… pikiranmu terbaca dengan jelas hehe" Ukitake tertawa geli melihat wajah Hisagi yang masih takjub dan bingung.

"baiklah… aku akan melihat seberapa jauh kehebatanmu, selama aku tidak memakai Shikai" cetus Hisagi. Di sana Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, dan Renji melihat keduanya sedang berhadapan. "jangan terlalu memaksa lho…" Aoi tersenyum jahil membuat Hisagi salah tingkah. "akh,,ayo mulai…." "byokai desu… " Aoi menggunakan Holy Thundernya dan melesat siap memukul kepala Hisagi. "hei hei… dia hebat juga ya…" cletuk Ikkaku. "dia bahkan bisa membelah kepalamu…" sahut Renji.

Selama 30 menit keduanya saling bertarung seimbang."hei….cepatlah…waktu makan siang akan tiba" sergah Yumichika menandakan kalau dia sedang bosan. "Jangan harap bisa melawan… KAZESHINI" "ooh Hisagi san mengeluarkan Shikainya…!" seru Kira.

"Raijin Hoonoikazura!" Ledakan hebat membuat sebagian tempat hancur, dan percikan petir menyambar dan hampir menghanguskan rambut Renji seandainya dia tidak menghindar. "wooi kalian ini bisa kira-kira kalau mau melancarkan serangan! Kau hampir membuatku senasib dengan Ikkaku!" seru Renji geram. "apa maksudmu senasib HAH!?" kini giliran Ikkaku yang merasa tersindir. "ahhh… kalian memang mengerikan…." Gumam Kira.

Aoi melesat bebas menuju langit dan sekali lagi menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Hisagi. "Kau memakai Shikai?" "jangan harap aku mau kalah dari bocah usia 12 tahun ya!" seru Hisagi menggunakan Kazeshini untuk mengunci gerakan Aoi. "aah Hisagi terlalu naïf.." gumam Yumichika. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Renji. "Aoi chan bukan hanya bisa menggunakan Seinaru no Kaminari lho… dia juga seorang pembaca pikiran dengan kata lain dia bisa menebak semua apa yang akan dilakukan Hisagi." Jelasnya.

Oke, semua sampai terbengong-bengong kala melihat Aoi yang berhasil mengacungkan tangannya yang penuh setrum itu ke wajah Hisagi, dan hari ini kemenangan di pihak Aoi.

"sugee na Aoi chan…Hisagi kau harus banyak belajar" sindir Yumichika pada Hisagi dan Pujian pada Aoi. "seenaknya ya, aku Cuma nggak mau dipasung oleh Komandan Ukitake kalau ketahuan melukai dia" Hisagi menjawab ketus. "halaaahh dasar suka ngeles…" cibir Renji. Perkelahian antara kedua fukutaichou itu akhirnya membuat Keributan aneh yang mengundang pertanyaan.

"kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Byakuya. "tidak"

"mouu.. minna san… tolong jangan berkelahi dengan Bankai…. Eh salah Shikai kalian… kalian tidak sadar berapa tembok yang sudah kalian ratakan?" Aoi memerhatikan perkelahian Renji vs Hisagi yang berhasil merobohkan semua tembok Seireitei di hadapannya. "HEEEEIII KALIAAAAAAANN APA-APAAN INI!" seru Kenpachi yang entah muncul darimana. "UWAAAA Zaraki Taichou!" seru semua orang kecuali Aoi yang masih santai di tempatnya. "yooo mina chaaan!" seru Yachiru dari balik punggung Kenpachi. "maaf taichou aku akan segera membereskan mereka!" sergah Yumichika. "siapa suruh kau menghentikannya!? AKU JUGA MAU IKUTTT!" seru Kenpachi yang berhasil me-jackpot-kan semua orang di sana. Sementara di atas genteng, Renji dan Hisagi bergidik ngeri kala mereka melihat bayang-bayang neraka akan kebrutalah Taichou mengerikan yang katannya sih nggak bisa mati itu.

"a…kami lupa kalau kami ada urusan! Maaf Taichou!" seru keduanya kompak. "BERISIK! Jangan kabur, anggap saja ini latihan!" tanpa babibu Kenpachi sudah menyongsong kedua orang itu dan menghajar mereka dengan Zanpakutonya yang luar biasa. "TAICCCCHHOUUU!" gema suara Renji dan Hisagi membahana seluruh Alam Shinigami.

Kemudian.. di Ugendo… "kok rasa-rasanya dari tadi Seireitei sedikit ramai?" Tanya Ukitake pada Aoi. "mereka semua sedang bersenang-senang kok,… hehheee" tukas Aoi. "memangnya ada apa?" "nggak ada apa-apa… nee Oto sama.. aku akan siapkan teh dulu!" Ukitake hanya melongo tingkat 12.

Wai-wai... akhirnya selesai... udah nganggur berapa bulan ni cerita... wkwkw...

tolong ya Reviewnya seperti biasa...! :D

untuk acuan dari Yuzu...! semoga bisa buat fanfic yang lebih GA JELAS lagi... hahahahahhaaaaa


End file.
